Living Torture
by captaindynamite
Summary: First Sara, now Michelle, for years Glenn had to watch the only man he had ever loved date other women, never once giving him a second glance. Now Glenn was planning to change all of that, only problem was he was starting to fall for someone else as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always been….uncomfortable with these two together, but I'm certainly going to try this. Let's see if I can pull it off. I know Mark and Michelle are married already, but for this they're still dating**_**.**_

**Kay so Glenn is Kane, Mark is Taker, Michelle is Michelle McCool, and Paul is Big Show.**

**Sorry if this seems like an awkward beginning, it'll get better.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Glenn stood impatiently backstage as he waited for Mark to finish with his shower so they could head back to the hotel. It had only been a week since Mark had returned from his recent injury, and Glenn could already see that he wasn't fully healed.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Mark, breaking through Glenn's tortured thoughts. Glenn jumped slightly, turning his head to look over at the older man.

He shrugged, "Oh, nothing," he responded simply, picking up his bag and following Mark out the door. Before they could make it to the back door though, the sound of running feet reached them, and they turned to see Michelle running up to them.

Glenn watched in disgust as she kissed Mark on the cheek, turning his head from the couple as Mark returned the kiss.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you guys?" asked Michelle, "Lay left without me, something about catching up to Cody before it got too late."

Mark nodded, "Sure," he answered, opening the door and walking out into the parking lot with her, accidentally letting the door shut in Glenn's face. Glenn growled softly to himself as he shoved the door open, and walked along behind them, rolling his eyes at their soft conversation.

As they stepped up to the car, Glenn watched as Mark opened the passenger door for Michelle, and then walked around to the driver's side. Glenn was now stuck with the back seat which was incredibly uncomfortable for his large frame. He grumbled to himself as he climbed into the back seat, tossing his bag into the seat next to him.

On the way back to the hotel, Glenn glared silently out the window as Mark and Michelle talked about the show, and then started planning their next date. He growled softly to himself, thinking they couldn't hear him, but Mark had picked up on it as he was listening to Michelle.

When they finally made it back to the hotel, Glenn walked away from the happy couple, unable to take the lovey-dovey gushing from them anymore. He got the key to their room, and went up to it, not even caring if they noticed that he was gone. He threw his bag on the floor then fell down on the bed, pulling the pillow down and laying it across his face. He didn't move from that position, even as Mark entered the room a few minutes later.

"What's your problem?" asked Mark, kicking slightly at Glenn's bed. Glenn removed the pillow from his face and looked over at Mark.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded, sitting up.

"Bull," growled Mark lightly, "You were so cold to Michelle; the least you could do is be nice to her."

Glenn scoffed, "She's your girlfriend man," he said, "Not mine." He turned his head after saying, and stood up, walking over to his bag.

"That use to not bother you," said Mark, watching him, "What's the problem now?"

Glenn turned, "There's no problem with your little girlfriend, there's no problem with the fact that you completely ignore me now!" he shouted, grabbing his bag and storming out of the room, his anger getting the better of him.

Mark watched him leave before sighing softly. He knew not to go after him, he knew Glenn just needed a chance to cool off, and everything would be fine. At least, he hoped so anyways.

Glenn was fuming as he stepped out into the cool night air. He growled softly as he looked around, wondering what he was going to do now. He had just stormed out of his only room for the night, and there was no way he was going back there tonight. He looked around the parking lot for their rental car when he spotted a large black tour bus not far from him. He smirked slightly to himself as he hitched his bag further up his shoulder and walked over to it.

After knocking a few times, Glenn stood back and waited, smirking again when the door opened, and Paul looked out at him.

"Glenn?" he asked tiredly, "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

Glenn shrugged, "Mark and me got into a fight, again," he said, "I need a place to sleep."

Paul sighed, "Alright, you know the drill," he said, stepping out the door and letting Glenn climb into the tour bus before following him, shutting and locking the door. He returned to his bed in the back of the bus as Glenn threw his bag aside and settled down on the couch, falling asleep shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =] I know this is a bit awkward with the Paul [Show]/Glenn [Kane] stuff but I hope some of you can hang on with it. =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

The next morning found Glenn walking slowly back towards the hotel. As much as he wanted to avoid any issues with Mark, he wasn't in the mood to shower and dress in Paul's tour bus. Things were already bad; he didn't need to be uncomfortable as well. He sighed gently to himself as he walked to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for his floor before leaning back against the wall.

Meanwhile, Mark sat quietly on his bed, watching Michelle as she slept in the bed next to him. He just couldn't figure out why Glenn was suddenly so bothered by the woman. He had been around Sara when they were married, and he had no problem with her, so why start having problems with Michelle? He couldn't understand, and the more he tried to understand, the more it made his head hurt. He shook his head and stood up from the bed, then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Glenn stopped in front of the door of their room and stared at it, unsure if he wanted to really go through with it. Maybe he could just shower at the arena, or ask one of the guys to use their bathroom? No, no he was going to brave his petty problems and go in there. Reaching into his pocket, Glenn pulled the key card out and unlocked the door, then stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked towards the beds, expecting to see Mark in one of them, but instead he saw the sleeping figure of Michelle.

A low growl filled his throat as he stared at her, but before he could do anything, the bathroom door opened and Mark stepped out, spotting Glenn.

"What are you doing back?" asked Mark softly, "Decide to stop being a drama queen?"

Glenn turned and looked at him, shaking his head, "I'm not a drama queen," he responded gently, "I needed to shower."

Mark stepped back from the bathroom, gesturing towards it. Glenn took that as his chance, and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Mark sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. A few seconds later, he felt the bed shift underneath, and he turned his head to see Michelle stirring awake. She sat up and smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the lips before heading for the bathroom.

"Chelle," he called to her, "Glenn's in there, you need to wait your turn."

Michelle stopped and turned to look at him, "Great, he'll take forever and I need to wash my hair, you know how long it takes for my hair to dry."

Mark nodded, "Yes dear, I know," he said dryly, turning his head as Michelle sat down next to him.

They sat in silence as Michelle waited for Glenn to get out of the bathroom. The door opened a few minutes later, and Glenn stepped out of the bathroom. He wasn't more than a few steps out the door when Michelle ran past him, and slammed the door behind her. He growled softly as he walked over and sat on the other bed, looking over at Mark.

"I think we need to talk," said Glenn, figuring now was the best chance they had now that Michelle wasn't anywhere near them.

Mark nodded, "What's going on?" he asked, "You were fine around Sara, but not Michelle. Why?"

"I can't say," he said, trailing off briefly, "It's just, I don't like her. She's nice, but she's a prima donna sometimes."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Glenn come on. I know she isn't as tough as Sara was, but she makes me happy, I'd think that would be enough for you."

Before Glenn could respond, the bathroom door opened and Michelle walked out.

"Mark," she called to him, "We need to get something to eat before the plane."

Mark nodded and stood from the bed. He walked over and followed her out the door, not even looking back at Glenn. Glenn growled out in frustration and threw himself back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The damn prima donna had once again taken Mark from him before he even had a chance to tell him what was going. He was happy for Mark, he loved seeing the man happy, but not because of someone that cared more about herself than him.

Growling again, Glenn sat up and stood up, reaching for his bag. He hitched it up onto his shoulder and headed for the door, jumping slightly when he saw Paul standing there, his large fist just inches from Glenn's face.

"Oh there you are," said Paul, "Why did you leave so early?"

Glenn rolled his eyes, "I needed a shower, and I wasn't going to use yours."

Paul shook his head, following Glenn as he walked down the hall, "What's bothering you?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" asked Glenn, keeping his gaze away from Paul.

"I may not have known you as long as Mark has, but I know when something is wrong," he responded, "Now, what's wrong?"

Glenn lowered his head then looked over at him, "Let me get a ride with you to the arena, and I'll tell you everything."

Paul nodded and led Glenn out to his tour bus. Glenn paused before stepping aboard, his gaze caught on Mark as the other man helped Michelle into their rental car. He felt a twinge of sadness hit him as he watched Mark not even once glance around for him before climbing into the car and driving off.

With a sigh, Glenn climbed into the tour bus and sat down at the small table, his head held down as Paul sat across from him.

"Now, tell me," pressured Paul as the tour bus slowly started out on the road.

Glenn sighed but went right into his story, telling Paul everything. He told him about his feelings for Mark, how he didn't like Michelle anymore, and how everything was just so difficult now.

Paul shook his head, "Man," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Why don't you try making him jealous?"

"Jealous?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, date another man, make Mark regret what he doesn't have," he responded with a smirk.

Glenn chuckled, "Who would ever date me?" he asked, "Remember? I'm supposed to be some twisted monster most of my life now."

Paul's smirk grew, "I'll date you, it doesn't have to be for real," he said, patting Glenn on the arm, "Besides, we already spend time together as it is."

Glenn glanced down at Paul's hand on his arm, encircling his forearm. He took a deep breath before nodding his head.

"Alright," he said, looking up at Paul, "I'll try making Mark jealous with you."

The rest of the trip was spent deciding exactly how they were going to go about it, how they were going to show others they were together, and what they hoped would come of it.

That night, Glenn stepped out of the tour bus and spotted Mark a few steps away, heading in his direction. He turned to Paul who had stepped out behind him, gesturing with a tilt of his head towards Mark. Paul smirked and pulled Glenn close, kissing him lightly as Mark looked at them.

Mark froze in his steps as he saw his two friends kissing just a few steps from him. His stomach lurched and his heart ached as he stared, then he quickly turned around and walked away. Glenn pulled back from Paul, and smirked, watching the retreating back of Mark. Though he felt great about what he did, Glenn felt incredibly guilty as he went to sleep that night on the couch in Paul's bus. All the time not knowing that he had hurt his best friend more than he ever thought possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Glenn and Paul are tag champs on TV =D This should help me some with this story because their bromance on TV is well, it's adorable. Yeah, anyways, let's get going on this.**

It had been nearly a week since their kiss and now Glenn found himself around Paul all the time. Before all of this happened he had only spent a few hours a week with Paul, but now he was with him a few hours every day. He sighed inwardly as he walked towards the ring since his match was next. He stopped by the curtain, looking to the nearby monitor to see if the match prior was still going.

After the match ended, Glenn straightened up from the spot where he had been leaning against the wall, and turned his head, watching as Mark came through the curtain a little while later. He shifted his gaze to floor, groaning as he felt Mark push hard past him.

"What's your problem?" he called out to Mark, turning to see Mark's retreating figure stop and turn to look at him.

"My problem?" he asked, "You're the one with the problem!"

Glenn rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't know who pissed in your cornflakes this morning, but I don't have a problem."

"Yeah? That's probably because you're banging a guy that's bigger than you."

Anger flashed across Glenn's features as he stared at Mark, "Better than some prima donna slut like Michelle!"

Mark glared at him as he walked over, shoving Glenn against the wall, "Don't you dare call her that!"

"Why? Because you can't realize she's only using you to keep your job. She doesn't love you! She just loves your power!"

Mark growled before punching Glenn in the face out of anger. Glenn fell back against the wall again, a hand rubbing lightly at his cheek as he looked up at Mark. He began to laugh as he shoved Mark backwards, watching as the older man staggered before tackling him down to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and kicking at each other before security came running around.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Teddy Long as he appeared from behind the security.

Neither man answered Teddy; instead they glared at each other, fighting against the security that was restraining them.

"If that's how it's going to be," said Teddy, "Glenn get out there and get done with your match with JTG, then both of you are suspended for the next month."

Glenn tore himself away from the security holding him and stormed through the curtain to the ring. Mark took off down the hall and disappeared into his locker room, slamming the door shut behind him.

After his match, Glenn went to his own locker room and changed quickly before storming out of the arena. He walked over to Paul's tour bus and swung in the door open, storming inside. He threw his stuff down on the floor then threw himself down on the couch, glaring out the window.

"I heard you got into a fight with Mark" said Paul a few minutes later as he appeared from his portion of the bus. Glenn jumped and looked over at him, shrugging slightly. "What happened?"

"Mark was angry with me, simple as that. He said some things, I said some things. We fought, that's all there is to it."

Paul shook his head, "What happened to you two? You used to be inseparable."

"Hell if I know."

Paul decided not to bother him after that, and instead walked out of the tour bus, deciding it'd be best to just let Glenn cool off on his own. He walked back to the arena and to Mark's locker room, knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" asked Mark as soon as he opened the door.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I mean, getting tackled by a guy younger than you couldn't have felt very good."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, but you're still hurt. I know you say you aren't, but we both know you are."

Mark glared at him before sighing, "What are you doing here? Come to find out why I hate your boyfriend so much."

Paul sighed, "Well kind of."

"It's nothing, it just…..he just said a lot of shit he shouldn't have," said Mark, leaning against the door frame. "I wouldn't have reacted the way I did if he hadn't' called Michelle a slut."

Paul nodded, "Well believe it or not, you really hurt him."

"I did?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, he's in my tour bus if you want to talk to him."

Mark watched silently as Paul left then shut the door, leaning back against it. He didn't mean to hurt Glenn, but what he said stung Mark. He sighed once more as he gathered his stuff and left, meeting up with Michelle before returning to the hotel. He went to bed that night upset as he thought about just how much he had hurt his only friend.


End file.
